Ciels 12 Days of Christmas
by krys2007
Summary: What could Sebastian possibly have in store for his young master for Christmas? It's going to be a long 12 days. **Rated T for mild language/ NO PAIRINGS**


A/N: Welcome, and thank you for giving this one shot a moment of your time. I discovered Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) by chance last month and immediately fell in love. I was listening to 12 days of Christmas and this little twisted idea popped up in my head. So in light of the Holidays, I decided to put this little parody out there to share with everyone.

Disclaimer: Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji) and its characters belong to Yana Toboso. Although if it were mine and at all possible, I would order Sebastian to be my lover for all eternity.

* * *

Sebastian eyed the envelope he held with suspicion as he made his way towards his young masters office. The holidays was a busy time for the Funtom Corporation, and that meant lots of paperwork. Arriving at Ciel's office, as usual he announced himself before going inside.

"Young master? I have a letter for you from the Undertaker."

"Undertaker? He doesn't write letters. How unusual." Ciel said accepting the letter and slicing it open. "Then again everything about him is unusual." After reading the contents of the letter, he growled and ripped it to shreds.

"Is something the matter my lord?" Sebastian asked with masked irritation at the unnecessary mess his young master just made.

"The Undertaker has requested my measurements again…For a _gift_." The young Earl said annoyed.

"Ah yes. I'm sure he wants to give you a gold plated coffin with your full birth name engraved in the lid." Sebastian said with an amused chuckle.

"Well in that case…" Ciel thought for a moment and then smirked. "Sebastian this is an order. Once our contract is complete and you have consumed my soul, I want you to burn my remains. Is that clear?"

Sinking himself down to one knee, Sebastian bowed. "Indeed my young lord. I'm sure he will find the irony quite amusing."

"Indeed he shall." The young Earl replied before turning his attention back to his paperwork.

"One more thing young master."

"What is it now?" Ciel asked not bothering to look up from his documents.

"It has been brought to my attention that it's normal for you humans to receive gifts when celebrating Christmas."

The young Earl placed his papers down and stares at his butler "Your point?"

"Since the holiday is twelve days away, I have thought of a solution to this matter." Answered Sebastian.

"What the hell are you going on about? There is no problem therefore there is no need for solution."

"Young lord, you are an Earl, which means you must partake in societies traditions. As your butler, I shall bestow upon you one gift a day for twelve days." With that, he bowed and left.

"I don't celebrate Christmas you damn demon!" Unfortunately Sebastian ignored his little outburst and continued with his plan.

* * *

On the **first** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

One cup of earl grey tea.

On the **second** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **third** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **fourth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **fifth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **sixth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Fourth useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **seventh** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Seven reapers reaping,

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **eighth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Eight circus freaks,

Seven reapers reaping,

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **ninth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Nine champagne towers,

Eight circus freaks,

Seven reapers reaping,

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **tenth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Ten right eye patches,

Nine champagne towers,

Eight circus freaks,

Seven reapers reaping,

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **eleventh** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Eleven missing children,

Ten right eye patches,

Nine champagne towers,

Eight circus freaks,

Seven reapers reaping,

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea.

On the **twelfth** day of Christmas, Sebastian gave Ciel

Twelve fallen angels,

Eleven missing children,

Ten right eye patches,

Nine champagne towers,

Eight circus freaks,

Seven reapers reaping,

Six cursed blue diamonds,

Five curry buns,

Four useless servants,

Three burning manors,

Two walking sticks,

And one cup of earl grey tea!

* * *

Exhausted, Ciel fell back into his office chair and massaged his temple. His head was throbbing. Twelve days; twelve unbelievably tiresome days. He knew his butler was sadistic, and while he himself was no saint, this was overkill. Hearing his office door open, he braced himself.

"Well young master, I have…"

"No! No more gifts Sebastian, that is an order!"

"You didn't like your gifts milord? You accepted them." He smirked.

"You didn't give me much choice in the matter!" Yelled Ciel.

"There is always a choice young master. After all you are the king, and I'm merely a pawn on your chess board." Sebastian replied bowing.

"Whatever. I grow tired of your games. Bring me something sweet." Ciel said waving off his butler.

Looking down at his watch, Sebastian sighed. "Oh dear, I should have started dinner preparations five minutes ago. The guests will be arriving soon." Clicking his watch shut, the demon turned to leave.

"What? What guests?" Ciel asked in confusion. Sebastian turned back to his master giving him an all knowing grin.

"The Christmas party guests of course, it is Christmas after all."

"I gave you no such orders…You bastard!" The young Earl growled, but his butler just chuckled.

"Bastard? Oh no my lord, you see I'm simply…one **_hell_** of a butler."

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed my one shot, this is the first time I wrote something like this, and I do pride myself on keeping the characters true to themselves to the best of my ability, so I hope I did them justice.

***On a side note, originally I had the phrase "Sebastian gave to me", but then it would have sounded as if Ciel was singing and we all know he doesn't sing…lol. So instead I wrote it as "Sebastian gave Ciel", that way the reader can follow the flow of the song while still reading it as a story…(I hope that made sense!)***

Well anyway I hope everyone has a safe and enjoyable holiday. ;) Please leave me a review and share your thoughts!


End file.
